


I Put A Spell On You

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: There's a new student roaming the halls of Riverdale High. With her, she brings beauty, class, and a little bit of...magic! Riverdale say hello to Sabrina The Teenage Witch!





	I Put A Spell On You

A/N: Hello, readers! Here I am with my next story for this site! As mentioned in my previous story, I am just continuing some of my more recent works that I started on Fanfiction.net. This story being one of them!

I've always had a great love of Archie and do enjoy "Riverdale" as well. Some of you may (or may not) know. But, Sabrina the Teenage Witch is ACTUALLY apart of the Archie universe. While, I don't know that they will ever include Sabrina, I thought it would be a fun story to intertwine into the Riverdale universe.

This story takes a little more light hearted take than that of the show, so, I hope you all enjoy! Please don't forget to leave feedback! I love to hear from you!

* * *

I Put A Spell On You

Chapter 1: New Student

* * *

 

It's the dreaded words that strikes fear into any student. The words that send a chill down your spine and instantly put you in panic mode: "The principal needs to see you in the office".

The students of Mr. Clayton's homeroom class directed their attention to the recipient of that doomed phrase, eyes wide and mouths agape: Betty Cooper.

Betty's lips parted just slightly, her lips becoming dry from the deep inhale and exhale that had recently been brought on. Thoughts raced through the

"Cooper, Mr. Weatherbee would like to see you in his office," Mr. Clayton reiterated the phone message that had been received only moments ago.

"Um, yes, Mr. Clayton," Betty's response came out in a cracked, jumbled mess as she removed herself from her desk; her legs reducing to the sensation of Jell-o.

Betty exchanged brief glances with her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, and her best friend, Veronica Lodge. Panic and confusion being the only emotion displayed on her face.

There wasn't enough zoloft in the world to calm her nerves.

As Betty made the descent to Mr. Weatherbee's office, she recited every scenario that could cause for her appearance in the Principal's office. It couldn't be for anything bad that she had done. Overall, Betty was a stellar student. She was the newly appointed class president of the senior class, straight-A student, editor of "The Blue and Gold", and apart of the River Vixens cheerleading squad. The worse thing Betty had ever done in school was call Moose a "giant moose" in an attempt to fit in with Cheryl Blossom's sniveling crew. It was a comment she immediately regretted and apologized for right away.

Betty Cooper wasn't a bad student. She was a good girl.

Betty slowly and cautiously made her way through the front office before finding herself at Mr. Weatherbee's open office door; The principal of Riverdale High was preoccupied with something on his computer screen, furiously typing away. Not wanting to barge in, Betty softly knocked the principal's door, announcing her presence.

Mr. Weatherbee tore his eyes from the computer screen, a smile forming across his middle aged face, "Elizabeth! Thank you for coming down, please come on in."

The warm welcome of Mr. Weatherbee brought much relief to the overachiever. Hopefully this was a good sign, and meant that Betty wasn't in any trouble. I mean, why would the principal be so friendly to somebody that was going to get in trouble?

She was a good girl.

As Betty made her way into the office, she quickly took note to the abnormality of the room that was making itself. known. Sitting off to the side of Mr. Weatherbee's desk, was a young girl. This girl, if Betty had to guess, was around her own age, blonde, with a short pixie cut.

With Betty's entry, the girl turned her attention to the blonde, presenting her bright-vibrant-blue eyes, and freckles that scattered themselves across her nose and lightly decorated her cheeks. The girl was quite beautiful-in a girl next door kind of way. Similar to that of Betty.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Weatherbee?" Betty questioned, shifting her attention from the female stranger to the principal, then back to the girl.

"Yes I did, Elizabeth. You know how you have been appointed as Riverdale High's class president for this year?" Mr. Weatherbee questioned.

"Um, yes." Betty responded, her voice puzzled. How could she forget becoming class president? It was some of the most grueling period of her life. The campaign trail, all those late nights, speeches, and debates. Mr. Weatherbee was the one that announced the winner.

"Well, Elizabeth, with becoming class president, there are certain expectations. You are the symbol of our school. You help represent Riverdale High." Mr. Weatherbee continued in his...lecture? Betty still wasn't sure where he was headed with this.

"Yes, Mr. Weatherbee…" Betty responded as she once more glanced over at the mysterious girl before returning her attention to the principal. "I am aware."

"Well, part of those expectations is for the class president to be apart of the welcoming committee." Mr. Weatherbee stated, sharing a friendly smile between Betty and the girl.

In an instant, it was like a light bulb had gone off in Betty's head. It was all making sense now. For the first time since being called down to the office, Betty knew the reason behind her being there.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Betty exclaimed, letting a soft chuckle escaped her lips, offering Riverdale's newest student her most sincerest-and welcoming-smile, which was graciously returned.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to show Sabrina here around Riverdale High. Be her tour guide, if you will. Give her the "411", as you kids say, to the school." Mr. Weatherbee instructed as Betty simply smiled in response. "Sabrina, you will be in good hands with Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mr. Weatherbee," Sabrina responded, sweetness filling her voice, as she rose from her place of occupancy, turning her full attention to her appointed tour guide.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, but, everyone calls me Betty. I guess I'll be taking you under my wing for the day!" Betty declared, offering out her hand in a proper welcome.

"It's very nice to meet you, Betty." Sabrina responded, grasping a hold of the class president's hand, "My name is Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman."

TBC...

* * *

 

Next: Chapter 2-The Riverdale Tour


End file.
